Supernatural Sex Storm
by Sookehismahne
Summary: People on Bon Temps seem to be acting stranger than normal after a storm hit the small town. Sam and Dean are intrigued and go to check it out and hopefully put a stop the madness.
1. Chapter 1

Sookie stood, her hand stretched above her head, leaning on the window seal. The window was wide open and the cool soft wind blew onto her face and brushed her blonde hair back behind her shoulders. She stared with intensity at the stars, wondering what it would be like to live outside of Bon Temps.

"Sookie, what is the matter?" Bill asked concerned. She had not been the same lately, very drawn away, quiet, not her usual boisterous self.

"What?" Sookie asked as she turned around to look at him.

Bill was lying in the bed, the sheets covering his lower half. He was on his side resting his head on his hand.

"You just…you haven't been the same ever since that storm. Something is just off." Bill said in a concerned tone.

"I don't know what you're talking about? I feel fine."

"But you have changed. You are not the same, I would have expected this kind of avoidance when your grandmother past away but even then you seemed happier than now."

"I don't know Bill." She turned back and looked at the stars. Her eyes wondered from the sky to the forest below and that is when she saw two bright yellow eyes staring. She blinked in fear and when she looked back they were gone.

"What did you just see?" Bill asked getting out of bed.

"Bill, nothing. I don't need you defending me anymore. After all I have that light thing coming out of my hands now. I can defend myself." She looked down at Bill; he was standing in front of her naked. Her eyes wandered down and a smile crept across her face.

Bill's fangs came out in excitement. She rushed forward and jumped on him, her legs wrapped around his waste and they fell back onto the bed. She straddled him and held his arms down as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Bill flung her over with his lightning quick speed and pushed her up against the bedpost. She let out a loud moan as he kissed her neck slowly. Making his fangs graze her soft skin gently.

"I have been wanting to try something," Sookie said breathing heavily. She bit her lower lip as Bill continued to kiss down her neck and to her chest. He cupped her breasts and began to kiss them. "So," she began but let out a moan. "I was thinking I could try to give you a hand job…but with my light hands."

Bill looked up at her in confusion. "Doesn't that hurt people?"

"Only if I make it." Sookie said smiling. "I have been fingering myself with it for quite sometime now and it feels amazing!"

"Really?" Bill said intrigued. "Okay, do it." He let go of Sookie and lay back on the bed. Sookie crawled in front of him and began to rub up his thighs slowly. She reached the magic spot and began to rub up and down. Bill raised his head to look at her while she did it.

"Look away Bill, my hands are shy tonight." Sookie said.

As soon as Bill looked away her face grew determined. She had an evil grin on her face as she can began to move her hands faster and faster. The light suddenly beamed out and Bill screamed in pain. He tried to get up fast but Sookie's grip was tight. He scrambled up and pushed Sookie off with all his might. She flew across the room and hit the wall with a bang.

The picture of Tara, Sookie and Gran fell to the floor and shattered. Bill looked down at his penis in horror. Sookie tried to get up but was in too much pain. She slumped down against the wall bleeding from the top of her forehead. Bill's penis healed quickly and he ran over to help Sookie up.

"No! I am tired of getting hurt being around you!" Sookie screamed. "Get out of my house Bill, it's over. I resend your invitation."

Bill looked in horror as he flew out of her house. He hit the dirt floor outside, his face covered in bloody tears and his heart broken.

* * *

Jason ran into the house and rushed into Sookie's room. She was sitting on her bed with an ice pack on resting on her forehead. He rushed over to her and gave her a hug.

"That fucker! I'll kill him!" Jason yelled angrily.

"No," Sookie said. "There has been way too much violence in this town already. Let's just let it go." She rested her hand on Jason's thigh. Jason looked at her with a confused face.

"Can I ask you something Sook?" She nodded yes. "Have you been, well I don't know, feeling weird ever since that storm. Like as if something has switched in you."

"Yes!" Sookie exclaimed. "I thought I was the only one!"

"Me too!" Jason said smiling. "I am glad I am not alone in this." He looked Sookie in the eyes. He licked his lips and started undressing Sookie with his eyes.

Her hand slowly inched up his thigh until she could feel something hard, she began to rub Jason's crotch. He let out a low moan and moved his hand up Sookie's legs. She was wearing a pink nightgown with nothing underneath. He slipped his fingers into her warm tight snatch. She let out a moan, his touch felt so warm compared to Bill's.

"Wait," Jason said putting his hand on hers so she would stop rubbing. "Don't you feel wrong?"

"Jason, ever since that storm, I have been having non stop dreams about you." Sookie said breathing heavily.

"Me too," Jason said and moved forward intensely and kissed her. He pushed her back on the bed and kissed down her warm body. He spread her legs as he got down lower, then he began to go down on her. He worked his tongue around as she moaned loudly and gripped the white pillow next to her head. She gripped the back of Jason's soft brown hair and pushed his face deeper in.

Jason stuck his head up out of her legs and wiped his mouth. "Damn Sook, it is like the Nile River down there. I thought I was gonna drown."

"Why did you stop?" Sookie asked breathing heavily.

"I just want to fuck you already!"

Jason crawled on top of Sookie and lifted her nightgown off, she pulled off his grey Bon Temp's football shirt and rubbed her hands down his abs. He unbuttoned his pants and threw them off on the floor. He jerked forward into Sookie who gripped his back with all her might. Jason flipped her over on her stomach and lay on top of her moving in and out. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back and then smacked her ass with his hand.

"Fuck me!" She screamed out. "Fuck me harder!"

With all his strength Jason began to move in and out faster and harder. Sookie moaned loudly as he kept up the rhythmic motion. Sookie let out a loud drawn out moan as she closed in on her climax. Jason was getting close too as he continued to fuck her.

"Yes, yes. Fuck me Jason! Fuck me!" Sookie screamed out as she climaxed. Her eyes rolled back into her head but stayed there. Her eyes were white as she lay there breathing heavy.

"I'm gonna come Sook," Jason breathed out biting his lower lip.

"Inside me," Sookie said, her voice deep, her eyes still rolled back and a smirk plastered across her face.

Jason jerked forward as deep as he could go as he came. His eyes rolled back also and he rolled over and lay next to Sookie breathing heavily. She turned to look at him and they both stared into each other's white eyes. A smile eroded across both their faces, not knowing why their eyes were like that, and yet they couldn't care less.

From outside Bill watched in agonizing pain, bloody tears were falling from his eyes. He turned around and walked back to his house. Jessica was waiting for him in the living room.

"Something is fucked up in this town," Jessica said as soon as he walked in.

"Tell me about it." Bill said wiping his eyes.

"Ever since that storm everyone has been acting weird. I saw two boy dogs humping…and I am pretty sure it was Tommy and Sam."

"What!" Bill said, his eyes in shock.

"Yeah, and now Hoyt is avoiding me and only wanting to be with his mom." She looked down and wiped her eyes. "I don't get it. Do you think the storm did something to them and it isn't affecting us because we are dead?"

"Possibly," Bill said thinking it over. "Listen, I am going to go take a bath."

"Okay," Jessica said watching Bill as he walked to the staircase.

She got up off the couch and decided to follow him, she had an urge to ask him if he knew a way to help her with her virginity problem. She crept up the stairs and peeked her head into the bathroom. Bill was laying in the bathtub, his feet hanging out one end and his head leaned back with his eyes closed. Jessica snuck up, and put her hand on his leg. Bill jumped up startled and looked at Jessica strangely.  
"What are you doing Jessica? You are supposed to be having some baby vampire hormonal problem or something. Why are you in here whilst I am naked in the bathtub?" Bill asked.

"It's just…well frankly Bill I have a problem and I was wondering if you could help me solve it." Jessica said smiling at him.

"What problem would that be?" Bill asked looking Jessica up and down, his fangs popped out without his control. He tried to hide it but Jessica saw and hers popped out too.

"My eternal virginity…I want you to try and solve it," she said breathing heavily.

"Okay, well let's take a look. Lift up that bright yellow dress and let me have a look. By the way…Sookie wore that dress the night I fucked her in the graveyard."

"I know. That is why I wear it so much."

"Umm…okay anyways, let's take a look."

Jessica rose up her dress and Bill looked down at her.

"Someone call the fire department it looks like we have a forest fire down here, Jesus Jessica have you ever heard of a razor? Even girls my day and age trimmed their cunts better."

"Bill! Oh my God!" Jessica shrieked and yanked down the dress. She ran out of the bathroom crying. Bill lay back in the tub and tried to go back to relaxing and not thinking about Sookie.

* * *

"Tommy!" Sam yelled at the top of his lungs. He was sitting in his lounge chair in his office at Merlotte's.

Tommy rushed into the office. Face red from working all the tables and carrying out the food. He was wearing the green Merlotte's work shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Sam motioned for him to close the door behind him. Tommy did.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked worried he was in trouble.

"Your work performance has been below average Tommy and I just don't know if I can keep you working here."

"Sam please, I know I've fucked things up before, but please I'm your brother. Just give me one more chance to prove it to you! I'll do anything!" Tommy pleaded, tears forming in his eyes.

"Anything?" Sam asked eyeing Tommy up and down.

"What did you have in mind?" Tommy asked with a smile rising on his face.

"I was thinking you could shut the fuck up and take off your uniform."

"Does this mean I'm fired?"

"Just take off the fucking uniform!" Sam screamed.

"Okay," Tommy said taking off his shirt. Then his apron.

"And the pants." Sam said licking his lips.

"Sam these aren't part of the uniform."

"I paid for them. Now take them off!"

Tommy took off his blue jeans and stood in the middle of Sam's office only in his blue boxer briefs. Sam stood up and walked over to him. He put his hand on Tommy's shoulder and rubbed down his chest. Tommy flinched at first but then began to like it. Sam went behind Tommy and sniffed the back of his neck. Tommy got the chills as Sam's body was against his. Sam ever so lightly brushed his scruff on the side of Tommy's neck and let his lips slightly touch Tommy's ear lobe.

Tommy turned around quickly and his lips connected with Sam's. They began to kiss; Tommy slipped his tongue into Sam's mouth and held him in a close embrace. Sam backed up until he was against the desk, then he turned himself so Tommy was sitting on the desk with his legs wrapped around Sam's waist as Sam moved his hips forward and backward and Tommy breathed heavily out with each thrust.  
Sam unbuckled his black belt and unbuttoned his tight fitting jeans. Tommy reached his hands down and felt in Sam's pants. Sam let out a groan as Tommy pulled Sam's pants down to his ankles, then his boxers. Sam ripped Tommy's boxer briefs to make a way for him to enter. Sam spit on his penis and rubbed it on, and then he jerked forward into Tommy.

Tommy let out a loud moan and gripped Sam's back as hard as he could in pain. Sam moved in and out fast as Tommy masturbated. Sam slapped Tommy across the face, and then punched him. Tommy actually liked the abuse, kind of made him feel like family bonding.

Sam pulled out and finished on Tommy's stomach, while Tommy also came. They sat there breathing heavily when Lafayette opened the door. He looked them up and down. Both their eyes were rolled back and they were staring at Lafayette with smirks on their faces.

"Fuck this shit!" Lafayette said and turned and walked away.

* * *

"So what are we going after in Bon Temps Dean?" Sam asked while looking at the map he was holding.

"Well Sammy, there was a storm of some kind and now everyone in that town just aren't right. I don't know how to explain it but from what I've heard its making family members do stuff…unheard of stuff." He turned to see Sam's reaction.

Sam tried to keep as straight of a face as he could. The corner of his mouth twitched into a smile and that was enough for Dean. He turned back to the road and was about to turn up the radio; "Bad Moon Rising" was on the cassette, when Sam turned to Dean to talk.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Well I know it's been reported that one of the waitresses is a telepath and I was thinking she could help us listen in on people."

"I'm not talking about that…" Sam put his hand over the stick shift and rubbed it. "I'm talking about the unheard of stuff."

"Oh." Dean saw what Sam was doing but tried to avoid looking. "Well you don't need to worry about that."

"Well are we going to be affected by the town?"

"I hope…" Dean took a pause. "Not."

"Well we're about 20 miles away and it doesn't seem like there are any hotels close. So I think we're going to have too get the hotel in the town. That means we might be affected."

"Sammy," Dean said sternly turning his gaze from the windy country road into his brother's blue green eyes. He was staring at the hazel surrounding the middle when he suddenly smiled. "Don't worry Sam," Dean said looking back at the road and wiping his smirk off his face. "We're going to be fine. Besides I heard of something happening like this in Europe. A group of community service kids got struck by lightning and got like super powers or something. Not everyone in the town got affected." Dean wanted to get affected by it though; he wanted to have some reason to justify all the things he had been dreaming about doing to Sam. "I think this storm is different though, so who knows."

"I heard about that storm. I don't think this one is the same. But I think we might get affected." Sam turned his head and watched as the woods from the tree zipped by one by one.

Dean just watched the road and listened to the music. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. He just wanted to go to the town and stay there until he figured out what was happening, or until they did get affected and he got to have his wildest fantasies with Sam.

* * *

"Yes! Them white folks are nasty Tara, Sam was fucking Tommy. His eyes were all white and shit, it wasn't right!" Lafayette was telling Tara what he had seen earlier as he cooked the new special, A.I.D.S Burger, it stood for An Insanely Delicious Super Burger.

"That's just fucking nasty," Tara said sitting on the counter watching her cousin do his thing. "It's not just white folks though, although let me tell you we livin' in a fucking hick ass white town."

"I hear that, what if I want something sweet…and I ain't talking about no vanilla if you know what I mean," He said thrusting his hips forward into the fryer.

"Bitch please! We both know that you'll fuck anything if it's got a dick up in between its legs!"

"Well you know hooker that I don't discriminate when it comes to that."

"Mhm," she said rolling her eyes. "Anyways it's not just white people, I been having them weird urges too! Only I got my shit together so I ain't about to go and fuck a family member."

"Hold on," Lafayette stopped cooking and turned to Tara. "You been feeling weird lately?"

"Yeah and I ain't the only one. Sookie was telling me that she's been feeling weird too."

"Well damn, here I thought it was only white people. I ain't felt a single feeling other then straight sex appeal running through these veins!" He said turning around and going back to cooking.

"Nothing?" Tara asked almost sounding bummed out.

"Nothing." Lafayette said turning back around. "Why is it that I detect some sadness?"

"Nothing! Listen I gotta go." Tara got off the counter and rushed out.

"Tara where are you going!" Lafayette turned back around to his burger and saw that it was burnt. "God damnit!" He looked to the side and saw there was no more meat.

He turned and walked to the freezer. He opened it up and covered his mouth from screaming at what he saw. Andy Bellefleur was lying down naked and Terry was bouncing up and down moaning out. Andy pulled Terry back by his hair and started kissing his neck.

"Yeah you like that?" Andy groaned in Terry's ear. "Don't do anything wrong otherwise Sheriff Andy is gonna fuck the crime out of you!" He let Terry's hair go and pushed Terry off. "Bend over and take it all."

Terry bent over on all fours and Andy got up on his knees behind him. He shoved his hard cock into Terry's ass and held Terry by his hips pulling him in as deep as he could go with every thrust. Terry was moaning out hard and loud.

"Fuck cous it feels so good." Terry said in between moans. "I wish they wouldn't have had don't ask don't tell when I was in the army. I would have loved to have been drilled by my sergeant every night."

"Shut the fuck up," Andy said as his humped Terry faster and faster. "I'm gonna come!"

He pulled out and stood up, he pushed Terry in front of him so that his face was underneath his hard throbbing penis as he came. He jerked off until he was coming. The white fluid shot on Terry's face and in his mouth and as Andy came he yelled out "Pig!" over and over again.

Andy looked down at Terry and saw that both his eyes were white. "Sorry cous I think I may have aimed a little too high and got my little mini Andy's swimming in your eye balls."

"No you didn't Andy." Terry said standing up to be face to face with Andy. "Your eyes are white too."

Andy laughed and so did Terry as they stared into each other's white eyes. Lafayette was watching in horror at the two cousins. He moved back and accidently hit the side of the door. Both Terry and Andy's gaze shot to the door and they locked their gazes on Lafayette.

"Come here!" Andy said angrily.

"Aw hell no! I ain't coming anywhere damn near you crazy ass motherfuckers…or shall I say cousin fuckers."

Andy and Terry started walking towards him. Their eyes still rolled back, both naked as can be. Both with devious grins on their faces. Lafayette got out and slammed the door behind him.

"Dumb ass rednecks," he said as he put the lock on the outside of the freezer door. "There ain't no way I'm letting them out."

He reached into his front pocket and grabbed his phone. He flipped it open and dialed a number. It started ringing.

* * *

Dean's phone lit up and started to buzz on the nightstand next to his bed. He was lying down and watching Busty Asian Sluts 3 when the phone distracted him from imagining he was the guy in the video and Sam was the girl. He turned to make sure Sam was still asleep and then he turned off the muted T.V and picked up his phone.

"Hello?" Dean said trying to sound like he had just been woken up.

"Dean is that you?" The voice asked sounding frantic.

"Yeah who is this?"

"It's Lafayette, the guy who called you before about the storm and all the weird shit going on. Well I just found two cousins fucking in a freezer and they looked like they was gonna kill me! So I just locked they asses up but you gotta get here quick 'cause it's getting weirder and weirder over here."

"We're at the local hotel already. Just go home and stay there. We'll swing by first thing tomorrow morning and talk to you."

"Alright. See you then."

Dean hung up the phone and turned. Sam was awake and staring at him. Sam laid back in him bed flat on his back and Dean could see that underneath the covers Sam had a hard on. Dead tried to look away but he kept looking back at it. Sam closed his eyes and yawned as if he was tired. Then he started to kick the blankets off and acted like he was asleep the whole time. The plain blue hotel comforter slowly inched down closer and closer to reveal Sam's erection. Sam was sleeping naked so Dean watched as his chiseled chest and abs shined in the moonlight as it crept its way into the window and landed directly on Sam's naked body.

Dean licked his pink plump lips and tried with all his might to contain the urge to just rush over and throw Sam against the wall and fuck his tight plump ass right then and there. Sam was only inches away from kicking his blankets off past his erection and lay there fully nude when a loud knocking at the door interrupted him. Dean popped up quicker then a bullet being shot from a gun. Sam opened his eyes and went to pull the blanket up.

"No Sammy, just go back to bed. It's hot in here so you can leave the blankets off. It's not making me uncomfortable." Dean took one last look at Sam and bit his lower lip so hard from holding back what he wanted to do that he started bleeding. He turned away while he still had some self-control and opened up the room door. There was no one at the door. Dean looked down the walkway and didn't see anyone. Fucking kids he thought to himself as he closed the door, he made sure both the locks on the door were locked and then he turned himself back to Sam.

Sam had kicked the blankets completely off when Dean wasn't looking as was laying on his front with his ass in the air just a little higher then the rest of his back. He was pretending to sleep and wanted to make it also obvious that he wanted Dean to come and drill him as hard as he could. Dean looked Sam up and down and could feel his hard fat cock just pushing against the inside of his jeans waiting to get released. He moved his hand slowly down his own stomach and unbuttoned his blue jeans. He unzipped his pants slowly and was trying to take his time, he wanted to tease Sam because he knew Sam was awake but was faking sleeping. He wanted Sam to lay there wondering just when it was that Dean was going to have his way with him.

Dean pulled his pants down completely and then his cherry pie boxers. He kicked his pants away from him and stood watching Sam. He could see Sam's penis in between his legs and against the bed, hard as a rock. Dean licked his right hand and started to rub his hard dick. He jerked off at first slow and then he started getting faster. He decided to take off his shirt so that he would be fully naked. He stood there watching his brother under the moon light and continued to jerk off.

Sam couldn't take it anymore and pretended to wake up. He turned around and looked at Dean. Dean continued to jerk off. Sam lay on his back and started to jerk himself off. They both were staring at each other's bodies as they masturbated.

Dean inched forward until he was standing over Sam's bed. He reached his right hand and grabbed Sam's dick. He started jerking Sam and himself off at the same time. Sam lay back with his arms rest above his head as Dean worked his hand up and down fast. Sam was so turned on that he was already about to come. Dean jerked him off until he couldn't hold it back any longer and he came all over his stomach. His abs tightened as he came. Dean tightened up and then he came too. He let out a loud groan as he burst all over Sam's chest. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Only thing was neither one of their eyes were rolled back or white. They were completely normal…


	2. Chapter 2

The sun crept it's head up slowly as if one last warning to all vampires that they must go to ground. Dean woke up from the obnoxious alarm ringing on the nightstand. He slammed his hand down on the snooze button to make it finally shut up. It was only six in the morning and Dean hadn't had his morning pie yet so he was not in the mood to be screamed at by an inanimate object. He sat up at rested his head against the wooden headboard on his bed. That is when he realized that Sam was asleep next to him in bed.

He looked down at Sam, his long brown hair was all disheveled from sleeping all night, his mouth was slightly open as he breathed in and out so peacefully, and he had one of his hands behind his head and the other one laying across his chiseled abdomen. Dean smiled as he watched Sam sleep. With all the work that they do he never really takes the time to enjoy the simple things, being able to relax knowing his brother is safe and next to him at all times.

Dean moved the comforter off of himself slowly so that way he would not wake Sam. He stood up and stretched his arms and legs out. He reached down and picked up his boxers because he was still buck-naked. He put them on and trudged to the bathroom to do his morning routine of the three sh's. Shit, shower and shave.

When Dean got out of the bathroom he was only in a towel and saw that the bed was empty. Before he could look around a hand covered his mouth from behind and Dean got pushed onto the bed so that he was bent over it. He assumed that it was Sam and just went with it. The towel was ripped off of him and he was completely naked bent over. He felt the two large hands spread his cheeks apart and then spit on his asshole. He moaned out in pleasure.

Before he could say "the family business" he felt as the hard cock slid into his asshole. He moaned out as the one of the guy's hands held Dean's waist in place with each thrust and the other pushed his face down into the bed. Dean bit the pillow so that he would not scream out with pleasure and pain. He had never had Sam fuck him like this. Usually they would play games and pretend they didn't want it, or pretend one was asleep but not this morning. Sam was fucking Dean harder, faster and more intense then ever.

Dean felt Sam getting faster and faster until he reached his peak. He came inside Dean. Dean moaned out and tightened his asshole around the cock so that it would feel better for Sam. He laid there out of breath with his face in the bed smiling. He turned around to grab Sam and kiss him but when he turned around there was no one there. The room was empty. He looked around confused and was about to get up when the door opened and Sam walked in, fully clothed, with coffee and breakfast.

"Dean, woah!" Sam said looking away. "Were you waiting for me like that?"

"Sammy?" Dean asked confused. "So that wasn't…that wasn't you?"

"What wasn't me?" Sam asked putting the food and coffee down on the nightstand.

"Nothing," Dean said picking up his towel. "I tripped and my towel fell off and I thought you pushed me."

"Hmm, not me." Sam said looking his brother up and down. "You look good by the way Dean. Healthy." He looked down and whispered the last part. "Hard."

Dean looked around the room confused and a little scared. He didn't want to show that side of him to Sam though so he got up quickly and put his towel on. Got his clothes to wear for the day and went into the bathroom to get changed. He went into the bathroom and looked at himself naked in the mirror. _ What the fuck was that that fucked you Dean? _He thought to himself. He shook the thought from his mind and put his clothes on fast. He knew him and Sam had a long day ahead of them and he didn't want to mess up this investigation on account of him getting fucked by a ghost for all he knew.

They both got ready and left for their first interview with the people in this town. They were dressed in suits when the arrived at Lafayette's house. They walked up to his door and knocked.

"Sammy?" Dean asked him looking down at his feet.

"What is it?" Sam asked looking down at his brother who was shorter.

"So that wasn't you this mo…" he was cut off when Lafayette answered the door.

"You's must be Sam and Dean?" Lafayette said looking them up and down. He was wearing nothing but his gold pants. "Won't you please come into my humble abode and don't hesitate," he annunciated and said hesitate louder, "to make yoselfs at home now ya hear?"

"Thank you," Dean said in his manly deep voice that he would put on when talking to new people.

Dean and Sam sat down on the couch and Lafayette took a chair to sit in front of them. Dean and Sam were not fully thinking about the case because on each one of their minds flashbacks of the night before kept replaying. Lafayette however was looking them both up and down and imagining which one would be a better fuck.

"So what can you tell us about what's been going on?" Sam asked inquisitively.

"Well let me tell yawl something about this fucking hick ass town. This is a breeding area for supernatural bull shit, ya hear me? We gots vampires, werewolves, I mean shit I's a fucking witch, and once we even had some Greek bitch maenad up in here causing orgies and shit. Now, some fucking storm hits and all the people be acting crazy. They fucking they siblings, fucking they mamas, shit they fucking anyone who they related too. That shit ain't right."

"Well," Dean said trying to sound as professional as possible. "Sounds like you guys have a serious supernatural problem. Luckily for you that is our family business, so we'll help you out."

"Oh thank you lawrd!" Lafayette said getting up to shake their hands. "Now listen, if you need anything at all, I'd be happy to do anything for you guys." Lafayette stroked each of their hands as he said it.

"We're fine right now but thank you," Dean said yanking his hand away from Lafayette. "We'll be seeing you around."

* * *

Sookie walked into Merlotte's with her white skin tight top and her daisy duke shorts and thought, Jesus Christ all the years I've been working here and I never realized just what a pig Sam is. I mean look at me, she thought. I look like I belong at hooters. She just shook the thought right from her head and went on like usual focusing on shutting out everybody's thoughts around her.

Everyone's thoughts lately had been strange anyways. People were either thinking about fucking their relatives or it was a blur of nothingness. It was strange, but at the same time Sookie couldn't judge because she had been getting urges too and just acted on it last night. She felt her stomach and then felt a queasy feeling rush over her. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. She thought, oh my god what if I was pregnant? Then she laughed inside her head, it hadn't even been a full day. Jason's sperm were probably to dumb to even find her egg. Anyways in a town this small it would be bound to get out that it was Jason's and she was not trash like the Hotshot community. She held herself to a higher standard then most of the patrons in her town even though she sometimes felt just as low rent and trashy as the rest of them.

She went out of the bathroom and started working. She took orders from every table and then came to one table where two very attractive men were sitting. She pushed her boobs up and plumped out her lips.

"Hi, my name is Sookie what can I get you two?" She smiled at them both.

"Hello ma'am." Sam said nicely with a smile on his face. "My name is Sam and this here is my partner Dean. We're from the FBI on official business and would love to ask you a few questions."

* * *

It was nighttime now in Bon Temps, Dean and Sam went around and questioned everyone in the town. No one was admitting or talking about any weird behavior so it led them down a dead end road. They went back to their hotel exhausted from listening to the same old "Oh I haven't noticed anything strange going on" bullshit. They just wanted to go to bed and start of the next morning fresh.

* * *

Andy rushed into his grandmother's mansion and slammed the front door behind him. Portia was sitting on the couch and looked up completely startled. Andy stood still and just stewed in his anger. Portia got up and walked over to him cautiously. She had seen her brother mad but never like this.

"Andy?" She asked hesitantly not wanting him to get even more upset. "What's wrong?"

"That motherfucker locked me in the fucking freezer all goddamn night and I am so fucking pissed. It's horse shit!" He screamed angrily. His face red and serious as can be. "My goddamn ulcer is killing me and my blood pressure is up and on top of it all I haven't fucking eaten yet!" He winced in pain and held his stomach.

"Well I don't know about the rest, but I got something you can eat Andy." Her face straighter than bullets trajectory after being shot. "And you won't need a plate to eat it."

"What?" Andy asked confused. "What the hell can I eat that I don't need a plate for. Portia you know me. I'm a messy eater!"

"And that's exactly what I'm hoping you do. Make it really messy." She almost moaned out the word messy.

"I think I get what you're talking about and you better not be teasing me Portia. I have had enough shit happen today."

"Come and get it big boy."

Andy and her backed up to the couch she fell back onto it. One leg hanging over the top of the couch and one dangling down the side, making her completely open for Andy's access. She was wearing a skirt but with no panties. Andy snorted like a pig as he shoved his face in between her legs and ate it like he was at a buffet. She squealed in pleasure and took off her black button up blouse. She then took of her bra and threw it on the floor. She started pinching her nipples as he continued to slurp and gnaw at her pink tight vagina.

Portia's head was leaned back and her eyes were closed as she moaned out in pleasure. Andy kept going as if his life was depending on it. He felt something move slowly down his back, starting from the top of his neck and lightly moving down. He paid no attention to it and kept pleasing Portia; that is until whatever was touching him pinched his ass. Andy maneuvered his head out of Portia's skirt that was holding him in place and flung around to see who pinched him.

"Let grandma have a taste," Mrs. Bellefleur said, standing behind Andy completely naked. He looked at his grandma and looked away embarrassed, but the something took over him and a creepy grin eroded across his face.

"Go ahead, I got her nice and wet for you," Andy said moving aside to watch as his grandma got on her knees in front of Portia and started licking.

Andy took off his uniform quickly; he was pawing off his clothes like a bear searching for honey. He stripped down completely and stood behind his grandma watching her give his sister oral. He got on his knees behind his grandma and with his right hand he reached in between her legs and started rubbing her clit. He used his whole hand to just rub it up and down, not fingering her, not yet. He wanted to get it nice and wet for his fingers to slide in easily.

He could feel it, her flabby lips around his fingers, wrapping around and forming to him as he moved forward and backward. The more he moved the more wet it got. He finally slid his index finger in. His grandma moaned and kept going down on Portia. He put two fingers in and shoved them up as far as they could go. He would move them in and out slowly and then fast trying to have various ways of pleasing her. He finally took his fingers out and slid his hard cock into her.

She would moan out but it would be cut off with slurping up all the fluids being squirted out of Portia's pussy. Pintful of Portia's poppin' pussy. Portia had already had multiple orgasms and continued to just lay there playing with her hard perky nipples as she watched her grandma's tongue lick around her clit and the suck on her magic bean with her old wrinkly lips.

Andy was getting faster and with how loose Mrs. Bellefleur was from all her fucking back in the day, each thrust made a loud clapping noise, as her pussy would close around his penis and then clap back open. Andy suddenly got an idea to make it tighter, that way it would feel better for him. He reached on the floor and grabbed his baton, he held it with his right hand and lodged it into her pussy. It fit perfectly and she screamed out as she squirted all over the floor. Andy moved in and out with the baton until he came inside her.

All three of them sat down next to each other on the couch and laughed. Their eyes rolled back, naked, laughing,

* * *

Bill walked into Fangtasia, not wanting to be there, and looked around for Eric. He had no one else to turn too, Jessica wouldn't be able to help, and Eric was older and more knowledgeable. He looked around and caught fangbangers staring at him, both guys and girls. He smirked but not noticeably. Just a twitch of his lips.

"Well what can I do for man bangs?" Pam asked walking up to him.

"I need to speak to Eric," Bill said seriously, ignoring her comment on his hair completely. "It is of urgent matters!"

"Well he's out right now, but if you want to sit here and wait for him I'm sure he'd just love to see your face when he comes back." Her sarcastic tone made Bill regret even coming in the first place.

"I'll wait, but if he comes back just before dawn I'll need to go to ground here," Bill said making sure they had an extra coffin.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Bill." She walked away and went back to greeting guests as they walked in.

* * *

Dean was fast asleep, dreaming of candy land but only with pies, when a hand grabbed his face and covered his mouth. He woke up in a panic and his first reaction was to fight but then he saw who was covering his mouth. Cas was sitting on the edge of his bed with his hand covering Dean's face.

"Dean I don't have much time," Cas said still not letting go of Dean's face. "I am here to warn you. You are stepping in on something that is going to change the history of the world forever. It's going to change everything. Listen to me, the storm that happened here earlier, it was no ordinary storm. An angel sent that storm. I'm not sure who, but it means a horrible outcome."

Dean finally had enough of his mouth being covered and pushed Cas's hand off. "What the hell are you talking about Cas!"

"This storm, it is making the people of this town do unnatural things Dean. You must listen to me. There is a prophecy, that an angel will bring down a storm causing people to have relations with their family members. However this prophecy tells of a bother and sisters who are not entirely human, one will have powers and one will not. If they procreate and have a baby, that baby will bring forth the end of heaven."

"The end of heaven? What the hell are you talking about Cas?" Dean was starting to get worried.

"Heaven will no longer be, there will be only one place for people when they die, hell. And if this happens, I will become a demon. Do you understand me Dean? You must stop anyone from procreating. This storm will last for one month. It has already been a week. You need to stop everyone from being with each other."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Dean was getting flustered. "You can't just come here and spring this one me!"

"Someone knows I'm here warning you Dean," Cas said looking around worriedly. "I have to go!"

"Cas you can't leave me, how am I supposed to know who is the one?"

"You'll know," Cas said backing away slowly. "The baby will be fully formed within two weeks, just look for the person who becomes pregnant and develops fast and then kill the fetus. I have to go."

"Cas, wait!" But it was too late. Cas vanished and Dean was left laying his bed, worried and overloaded with information…


End file.
